Ghostfreak/Zs'Skayr
Ghostfreak is the Codon Stream's example of an Ectonurite and is the DNA sample which Zs'Skayr's mind lays within. History Zs'Skayr, was an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos. He learned about the Omnitrix when one of Vilgax's data-probes crash-landed on Earth and he read its files. Not long after, he met up with Myaax who was scouting the nearby planet of Flors Verdance for Flourana DNA samples for the Omnitrix and aided her. However, unknown to Myaax, Zs'Skayr possessed the Flourana and thus, Myaax got an Ectonurite-Flourana hybrid DNA sample. As Ectonurites have the ability to produce life even in the smallest strand of DNA, a clone of the Ectonurite was formed inside the Omnitrix, thus creating Ghostfreak. Ben 10 The real Zs'Skayr has died sometime between Ben's usage of Ghostfreak and the formation of Ghostfreak but, the smallest piece of his mind is alive - inside Ghostfreak, so Ghostfreak should actually be named Zs'Skayr. Trapped inside the Omnitrix, Zs'Skayr has been used by Ben countless times to sneak in and out of places, play trick and scare others. Ben first used him in "Permanent Retirement" to sneak out of his Aunt Vera's house. Zs'Skayr's mst notable appearance as an Omnitrix alien is "Last Laugh" where Ben used Ghostfreak to scare Zombozo. In this episode, Ben notes that he was scared as Ghostfreak by saying "Oh, that kind of even freaked me out!" hinting that Zs'kayr's personality might have taken over. In "Hunted" after Kraab escapes, and Ben reverts back to normal, he says "That was even wierder than when I usually am Ghostfreak!" In "Ghostfreaked Out", when Ben accidentally changes into Ghostfreak, Zs'Skayr takes over enough to free himself from the Omnitrix and be free again. Villain After escaping the Omnitrix, Zs'Skayr peeled of his skin, revealing a horrifying creature underneath. He tried to possess Ben but failed due to his new weakness-sunlight. He rounded up the Circus Freaks Trio to help him but the Trio was defeated and Zs'Skayr was killed by Ben who exposed him to sunlight. In the two-part episode, "The Return" and "Be Afraid of the Dark", Zs'Skayr is revived by an alien scientist named Dr.Vicktor and plans to plunge the Earth into total darkness. Grandpa Max distrupts the signal that plunges the Earth into darkness and Gwen kills Zs'Skayr by opening the roof of the space shuttle exposing him to sunlight. However, during the battle with Ben, his tentacles grab the Omnitrix and it secretly scans his DNA, putting Zs'Skayr back in the Omnitrix. Zs'Skayr returns in the Ben 10 Alien Force episode "Ghost Town". Apparently, Azmuth removed him from the Codon Stream and placed him in a maximum security prison for only him. Vilgax frees him on the condition that he tells him the secrets of the Omnitrix. Once freed, Zs'Skayr betrays him and possesses the people of Vilgax's home planet. When Ben goes to help Vilgax, he lets Zs'Skayr possess him and he turns into Ghostfreak again as the Omnitrix re-scanned his DNA, however Zs'Skayr possesses Ben and attacks Vilgax but Vilgax exposes Zs'Skayr to the light from his sword, weakening him to the point where Ben could re-controll him again. Ben then reverts back to human, trapping Zs'Skayr in the Omnitrix once and for all. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Alien Ben changes into Ghostfreak in the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien episode "Ultimate Sacrifice". Apparently, Azmuth replaced Zs'Skayr's peeled skin and controlled his personality as Ben didn't have any issues with Ghostfreak and Ghostfreak's eye was green; not purple. But this is the first time, Ben fails as Ghostfreak apart from "Hunted" as Ghostfreak failed to possess Sentient Ultimate Humongosaur. Category:Enemies of Ben Tennyson Category:Enemies of the Plumbers Category:Villains Category:Characters